Greatest Change
by Ephemeral Winter
Summary: A reimagining of the events in the Legend of Korra. Korra's airbending training and the delicate political climate of Republic City clash. Reality and her developing understanding of what it means to be the Avatar force her to confront her fears.
1. Brilliant Blue Eyes

_And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew._

Air || 气

**Chapter One: Brilliant Blue Eyes**

After the Hundred Year War, the Southern Water Tribe was reconstructed by its sister tribe in the north. Katara often described the small shelters they scrounged together when she was young, the tribe's national history squashed by the greed of the Fire Nation. The waterbenders were slowly exterminated until only one remained. Whenever Korra asked her to tell these stories, she felt inexplicable grief for her waterbending master.

Her tribe had been reestablished and buildings jutted proudly from the snowy landscape. Korra could see it from her window in the compound and she could sometimes see the festivities. Korra could seldom share in her cultural pride. Her home, or prison, was this empty, business-like compound that kept her hidden from the world she was meant to protect.

Most of what Korra had learned about the world over the years had been in the boring textbooks the Order of the White Lotus liked to tout as the epitome of fun. The young Avatar had learned to swallow the dry material over the years, and the lessons had strangely begun to sink in as she grew older. Unlike previous Avatars, her masters travelled to the south to teach her. Still, the only _real_ connection she had to being the Bridge Between the Two Worlds ™ was her bending.

Korra loved it.

She was physically talented and bending came to her more naturally than anything else. It was fun being able to outmaneuver the guards and eventually beat them at their game. She felt satisfied kicking their butts; it was the only revenge she could have for being cooped up. Seeing the sun come up over the horizon, Korra scurried to put on her armor and meet Katara.

People often had a funny expression when they looked at Korra, like they expected her to be taller or more… feminine. As time passed, however, she learned that being the Avatar in itself held an alternate meaning. When she was small, she noticed that those closest to the previous Avatar like Katara and Sokka were more reluctant to be around her. While she was not Avatar Aang, it felt strange not to maintain _some_ connection to her previous life.

Sokka had been the one to teach her strategy and Suki traditional taijutsu. Eventually, Katara had taught her waterbending and healing. Korra was surprised to learn she could heal. It felt so opposite of who she was.

In the beginning, Katara kept mostly to herself outside of teaching. She and Korra became close when she was a little older. If Korra had any family at all, it was Katara. Maybe that _was_ the connection to Aang. Earning a good word from one of the legendary heroes, particularly her, felt like walking on air.

"I'm heading out!" Korra announced loudly to the guards. They took a good gander at her uniform and opened the heavy doors. She traveled through the snow alongside Katara, whom she accompanied on her way toward the site of her fire exam. Korra chattered about excitedly as the grand master listened, smiling and yet seeming sad. "I can't wait to take my exam! I'm so ready to kick some butt!" The waterbending master chuckled into her reedy hand; Korra had a strong, unyielding spirit.

"Just remember to demonstrate your fundamentals," Katara warned gently, trudging through a particularly thick layer of snow before waving her hand. Korra's heart fluttered with the ease her superior bended with minimal effort. "They won't pass you unless you show respect to the foundation of firebending."

"Sure thing!" she chirped, a little hop in her step. Still, the ghost of that look remained. Korra eased and slowed her walk, considering whether the feeling held an appropriate question to ask. Noting Katara's expectant look, she blurted, "I've never really known… or, I just never thought about it at length before," Katara perked at her voice and Korra stiffened. "Now that I'm older, I guess I'm just wondering if my being the next Avatar was ever hard for you?"

Katara smiled in her way, spying the ring just over a snowy hill. She adjusted her hands in her pockets as she chose her words, "Not hard, necessarily. I knew you would come and I was prepared for it." Korra looked a little disconcerted, "Aang was a great man, and in some way your birth gave me hope that his good heart would carry on. In others, I suppose it made me miss him more."

She regretted asking. It was hard to even imagine what that must have been like. "I'm sorry. I guess it was like that with Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki, huh?" Korra felt more uncomfortable in her skin, "I don't know how I will ever live up to his memory."

"You shouldn't think that way. You must never get caught up in what was, but should concern yourself in what is. After all, Aang's challenge will be far different from your own. Aang was never a victim of an attempted kidnapping by radicals, after all. You've got the drama started before you were potty trained." Korra snorted and chose to cheer up. They entered with a grin to one another as she prepared for her test.

Avatar Korra was a spirited competitor. She dominated on the battlefield and passed her test with ease. Her teachers commented on her "lack of restraint" and "disregard for the spiritual side of bending." But what could be more spiritual than honoring the natural power in her forms? Luckily, she would be training with Tenzin, Katara's son. Maybe he could clarify this distinction for her.

"You performed well," Katara said, joining her in the ring. "Are you going to celebrate with your parents?"

"Ah, that's true. I haven't seen them in months." She pondered for a moment, though became curious. "Sifu Katara, I always wondered… Ever since I was small, people have been telling me about bending. They tell me that water is the element of change, fire is the element of power, and so on. How do the elements have characteristics like this? What does it mean about me?"

"It means you are a particularly formidable woman," Katara grinned. She was happy to indulge Korra's spontaneous thoughts. "It can mean as little or as much as you want it to."

"But is that okay? Is that enough to _be_ an Avatar?" Korra huffed, feeling unsure that she even knew what she was asking. The meanings of her texts were stranger now that her comprehension was better. "Avatar Aang was great, but none of my books can tell me what my duty even implies. Is it a little, or is it a lot? Is an Avatar just a great bender who helps people and spirits or is it something that is beyond what I can understand?" Katara placed her hands on her shoulder, diverting Korra's attention.

"You were born with the weight of the world on your shoulders, Korra. It's perfectly understandable to feel overwhelmed. You will find there are things better left to more interested parties, and things that you would much rather not handle at all. But you must face them with the informed perspective of history and the changing attitudes of today."

"Okay…" Korra puckered her lips in thought. "Avatar Aang was entirely non-violent if he could help it," she pondered to herself. "Many today still uphold death as an appropriate punishment. But when he faced the Fire Lord, Ozai's life was spared thanks to him."

"How do you feel about it?"

"I feel like I'm not really sure. Ozai slaughtered millions in his occupations along with an entire civilization. I don't know if I would have spared him." Korra looked up to Katara, "I suppose this is what you're getting at, right? These are things I must come to understand for myself."

"Understand for yourself, and understand for the people who matter. Now, you must go and celebrate. Tenzin will be here soon!"

Korra grinned and bowed to her superior before giving her a hug. Katara was like family, after all. She swept through the holding pen where her closest friend, Naga, slept. "Hey, girl! Guess who passed her test with literal flying colors?!" She jumped down to her and rubbed her belly. Naga perked and lied down on her back, her enormous hind leg kicking the snow. "Want to go for a walk?" Naga wagged her tail and licked her face.

After asking permission, Korra headed out into her snowy outskirts atop Naga's back. The cold bit her face as she raced faster away from the compound and into the open, white landscape where the sky met the horizon. The town was not far from the compound and her parent's home sat on the town limit. Eventually, Korra summoned the courage to announce herself. She knocked and her mother answered, looking overjoyed and taking her in her hands. "Korra, my baby girl! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Sen… I mean, mom." Korra slapped herself mentally. The room quickly grew uneasy as Senna tried to brush that off, calling back into the kitchen where the her father was preparing a meal. _Great_, she kicked herself mentally.

"Tonraq, Korra is here for a visit!" Korra stood in the doorway anxiously before her mother beckoned her inside. They may have been her parents, but she could almost call them strangers. Her father came through the hall and swooped her up in his arms. Korra squirmed under the pressure, hugging him back with reluctance.

"My baby girl!" he cried, grabbing her shoulders and taking a good look at her. "You have grown so much. How are things? How is your training?" He invited her to the table as Senna served the family. Tonraq could barely keep his excitement contained. Korra felt uncomfortable; her parents missed her, but she could barely feel the same.

"Everything is going well," she said a little too formally. "My studies have been enlightening and I passed my firebending test this morning. All I have left to master is airbending." Senna pulled in to the seat next to her with such pride in her eyes that the Avatar shrunk. Korra dug into the bowl of seaweed soup as she fumbled for more small talk, "Master Tenzin will be here in a week's time."

"Will you just listen to her, Senna? She's so smart and strong." There was a small quiver in his voice and he cleared his throat, giving them both a tight-lipped smile. "We are so proud of you, Korra."

"Please feel free to visit us any time. This is your home, after all," Senna said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Korra nodded with a formal smile, but could not force herself to lie to their faces. Senna looked at Tonraq and they both hung their heads, resuming their meals in silence.

Korra's eyes were glued to a book on Avatar Aang's adventures. The account differed slightly from Katara's stories, but the events were the same. She mulled over the passages and quotes, feeling inadequate by comparison. How could she hope to be as wise as Aang when she could hardly step foot outside? She could read the papers and study politics for the rest of her life, but that did not mean she knew what people were going through. Korra huffed and shut her book. She hoped her airbending master would enlighten her.

Tenzin arrived on schedule the following week, family in tow. He was exhausted from the road trip, youngest son doing eccentric things as the excitable middle child repeatedly asked, "Are we there yet?" His face was chiseled and he had aged since they had last met. His reunions with Katara were always somehow uncomfortable to stomach. He recognized her immediately and admired her stature and seemed pleased. Korra was eager for what would come.

They settled into the compound and gathered for dinner after a short rest. He looked reluctant, and Korra asked what was wrong. "I'm sorry to say that the situation in Republic City is too delicate for me to leave for your training." His voice was soft, but refined. He was unfazed by the frown on her face and continued explaining, "I am a part of the city council. There is civil unrest beginning to brew and we need to find a solution. Your airbending training will have to be postponed indefinitely."

Korra could not form words for a moment. She did not understand what that meant, in reality. Civil unrest sounded like something frivolous and did not understand why that meant _she_ had to suffer. A thought occurred to her and she beamed with a sparkle in her eyes, "Well, why don't I go with you? That way you can teach me and you can stay true to your responsibilities. It's perfect!"

Tenzin remained unconvinced, his eyes strangely piercing. Korra felt somehow more eager to learn under him as he rebutted, "You must understand; I do not make this decision lightly. Republic City is under a lot of pressure and there is a lot of instability. I think it would be irresponsible to bring you into such a troubled situation. I'm sorry." He added the apology to temper any hurt feelings, Korra could tell. Her pride was nonetheless bruised.

She glanced over to Katara, finding her courage to dissent, "But as the Avatar, part of my duty is to bring balance. I can't help others, even if I don't understand their troubles. This would be the perfect opportunity for me to learn both airbending and the wisdom necessary to lead."

"Tenzin," Katara murmured, a glint of plea in her eyes. "I won't belittle your responsibilities as a member of the council, but understand that Korra will learn nothing of the world if she remains coddled here. She speaks with wisdom more than naivety."

He bowed his head for many minutes, considering the Avatar's proposition with care and pragmatism. _And_ his mother's interference was compelling. Korra's heart swelled in anxiety as he finally looked up. Tenzin grumbled, his serious façade unruffled, "You are right; Republic City needs its Avatar." Korra cheered and his expression became grimmer, "The minute the situation gets too uneasy, you will have to go home. There will be no further discussion if it comes to pass."

_No further discussion_, he said. Was the situation that serious, or would he simply be too busy to train her? Regardless, she packed her things and was ready with Naga the next day. The boat ride was calming, the water gently rocking her the entire way. As she entered the city, she was in awe of the glittering lights just a short distance away. It was far bigger than she imagined. The Air Temple Island sat in the middle of the crescent cost of Republic City. The boat passed Aang's statue and Korra gazed up at him, illuminated by the rising sun. He cast such a large shadow.

She unpacked, giving grins to Naga just outside her window. Korra would make room for her so that she could sleep in the bedroom at night. She put away her things and chewed on some stranger thoughts. The city outside offered an uncertainty she had no experience handling. She could see the skyline and the modern flair that promised a new experience. Tenzin knocked at her door and she invited him inside, "How goes the unpacking?"

"Everything's good here. I don't have many things to unpack. I guess I'm already getting the hang of this air nomad thing," she smiled, trying to feel comfortable in the unfamiliar surroundings. She dug through the remaining knickknacks in her pack, searching for something, "So, do you have the Student's Guide to Being the Avatar? My previous teachers never had that book in stock."

"No, but there is plenty of reading for you to understand history." Tenzin pointed to a pile of books on the shelf and Korra grimaced at him before looking at the titles.

"I've already read most of these," she said quietly. "I just mean, sometimes I can feel things that don't make sense. Like I feel lighter for some reason, or I feel like I remember certain things."

"I couldn't say."

"No, of course." She frowned for a moment as he shifted uneasily. Korra grinned, a thought occurring to her, "Hey, Tenzin, would it be okay if I could attend a Pro-Bending Match?"

"Absolutely not," he nearly barked. _Yikes, I guess I hit a nerve_, she thought. Noticing his lack of restraint, he attempted to control his disgust, "Pro-Bending is a mockery of the sacred art of bending. Besides, I think that maintaining a peaceful environment for you to learn of the Air Nomad culture will benefit your learning experience."

"But I've dreamed of attending one since I was very little and I think it would be an excellent learning experience on a different variety of modern styles." If she had a talent outside of bending, it was impeccable logic. Tenzin sighed in aggravation as Korra tried again, "Why don't you come with me? Maybe you could point out strengths and weaknesses in their forms?"

"Korra-"

"Master Tenzin, with all due respect, I will need practical modifications to traditional bending. Who better to study those with me than the master of the element of freedom?"

Tenzin dropped his shoulders, "I'm sorry, Korra. I know you are eager to see the city, but there are things you must prioritize over fun. You understand, don't you?" Korra nodded. Of course she understood; if there was ever one thing she learned, it was that she always _had_ to understand. It appeared Tenzin was less susceptible to her logic than her last master. She exhaled and continued to unpack her things as he left her alone. She pursed her lips, misled by a strange impression that she had any photographs of her family.


	2. Woe and Beauty

Air || 气

**Chapter Two: Woe and Beauty**

Katara was an excellent teacher. She was patient and while she did not teach philosophy, her lessons were influenced by it. Korra was born in the Southern Water Tribe, her native ability an inheritance from the moon. Water was the element of change and its energies felt malleable. The push and pull brought a tranquility she could not describe. The way Katara talked about waterbending, she made it seem like it was much a part of her as she was of it. Korra hoped she would find that synchronicity someday.

Korra first learned of the Air Nomads through her history lessons. She found the culture to be odd coming from a tribe of proud fighters. The Southern Water Tribe had a long, rich history of warrior poets and those brave enough to defend the homeland were revered just as much as teachers and healers. Even her parents were skilled benders. Avatar Aang, true to his culture, was renowned for his restraint, which Korra lacked. She was the very opposite of an airbender down to her genes. Regardless, she donned the uniform in hopes of finding something tangible.

Air Temple Island felt like a retreat. It was centered in Yue Bay and jutted forth from rugged, jagged rocks. Everything on it was a recreation of the lost culture of the Air Nomads and it was designed with the old temples as inspiration. The main residence projected from the middle like a lighthouse and was home to Tenzin's family and the Air Acolytes. The island itself hosted several herds of flying bison and ring-tailed winged lemurs, no doubt as reminders of Aang's animal companion and friend. Korra smiled, waving to Naga who was curiously sniffing around for the small lemurs.

Air imagery was everywhere with the purpose of "freeing the mind," but it felt like a constant reminder of her inability to airbend. It was not that Korra had never _tried, _just that all of her attempts ended with the equivalent of, well, nothing. Training with Tenzin before the sunrise was a test of her patience and she found herself aggravated. She was not a morning person and Republic City felt _so hot_ compared to the South Pole. Sighing, she tried her best to immerse herself in the rituals as Tenzin droned. He was a droner.

"The Air Nomads come from a rich history of art, philosophy, and peace," he explained, reading from notes he had surely prepared months in advance. He had been at this for what felt like hours. Tenzin had tried to provide context in her first lesson, but that apparently involved going _all_ the way back to the origin of bending itself and the source of the different cultures. Lionturtles. At least they were on the topic of something relevant. "Their traditions dictate that all life is considered sacred-"

"That's why you're vegetarian," Korra finished for him. Despite her best efforts, she sounded angry. It was probably the humidity compared to home, but he did not know that. She felt bad as Tenzin fumbled, trying to make the lesson more dynamic.

"Y-yes," he managed to say. "The reason I am waking you this early in the morning is so that you can learn to appreciate the simplicity of life itself. A fundamental teaching in Air Philosophy is that worldly possessions and concerns are distractions. Modern life is full of interferences that take away from the beauty in the world as it is, and prevent one from learning to value it." He led Korra into the tower's summit and they trudged along. Korra dragged her feet toward the top, sagging under the heat.

They reached the top just as Korra's little patience wore thin. She looked at Tenzin, confused about why he led her there in the first place. He indicated to look out with a tilt of his head and she obliged. In the distance, the first rays of sun peaked over the concrete horizon, lighting the dark gray sky in gold and pink. "This is beautiful, Sifu Tenzin!" Korra perked, gawking as the sky's hues shifted. She was glad she was able to give him some encouragement.

He smiled, "Then let us begin. We need to meditate." She wilted. Meditation was probably something she sucked at more than airbending. Meditating was boring.

Korra was struggling with sitting still and appreciating… whatever it was she was supposed to appreciate. There was noise, light, and, well, _her mind_. Was it supposed to be completely silent or was there something she was too dumb to understand? Soon, she and her master were joined by his three children, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. She nodded at them in greeting as she struggled with this "training." "Sifu Tenzin," Korra began, trying her best to hide her frustration, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I don't understand the _point_ of this. What exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

"Nothing." He answered it like it answered all of her questions. Tenzin bristled at her dumbfounded face. "This is a chance for you to let go of any thought, to relax in the world and be a part of it. The _point_ is not to do anything."

"How is this supposed to help with my airbending? Not sure if they told you, but I can't airbend. At all. _And_ I couldn't even meditate with firebending."

Tenzin hid his annoyance well, "This is acting upon one of the tenets of Airbending Philosophy." _By not acting?_ she wondered. "You must immerse yourself in this culture, learn their ways. Only then can you airbend the _correct_ way." Korra's face fell. None of that made any sense, even with the context lecture that morning. She struggled to maintain her form and squirmed.

"Daddy, if I may," Jinora spoke up. She was a very elegant child and Korra was impressed with the poise she had gained over the years. The little girl turned to her and explained, "I know this might seem a little silly. I grew up around 'normal' people and the city isn't exactly known for being spiritual. What we've managed to recreate here is a shade of what the Air Nomad culture once was. There is a reason we teach detachment and practice it.

"Airbending might not seem formidable, but it is one of the most potentially devastating forms of bending. The Air Nomads foresaw this and _chose_ to use their gift nonviolently, to maintain balance and use it to defend those who cannot defend themselves. You must detach yourself from desire and emotions that could compromise the lives of others. You must learn empathy and learn to become an impartial observer rather than an actor in the world. Only then will you find the peace within yourself necessary to not only airbend, but do so without hurting others."

Korra and Tenzin were both astonished and Jinora resumed her meditating. He cleared his throat, "Yes, thank you Jinora. What my daughter said." The pride in his eyes reminded her of her parents. Korra settled and struggled, her thoughts crowding the silence.

After meditating, Korra was tasked with learning the airbending style of movement. There was a giant circular platform with spinning gates. She was unimpressed and confused at the sight, the wind teetering them one way or the other. Tenzin blew a gust into them and the gates began to whirl. "Airbending is based on flexibility, and those who practice it follow the path of least resistance." He held a leaf in his palm and made it drift into the gates. "Like the leaf, you must flow with the air. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora drifted through the gates, changing course and avoiding them. She was skilled and controlled, a true upcoming master of the form. It looked easy enough and Korra went right in, meeting a gate within two seconds, "Do not fight the gates!" Tenzin called. "You must change course!" Korra slammed through, being hit over and over until she was batted through an exit. She was so dazed, she collapsed.

"Be the leaf!" Meelo called out too late.

Korra gathered moisture from the air, healing the pressure in her head. The earth felt like it was spinning. The Avatar attempted several more times, each time less successful than the last. She charged in, met with the resistance she was _trying _to avoid. She did not get it; how was it supposed to work? She huffed, healing the injuries she sustained, "Sifu Tenzin, I don't understand! I am _trying_ not to resist, but I can't seem to do it."

"Why don't you try it without the spinning?" Jinora suggested. Tenzin nodded as Korra agreed. He swept his hand in the gates' direction and slowed them to a stop as the Avatar contained herself. Korra maneuvered through in awkward steps, feeling ashamed for needing such a simple adjustment. Her forms were pathetic and she knew it. Jinora made it look so easy. It embarrassed her and the young airbender approached her with a smile when she finished, "That was really good for your first try." Korra smiled, but knew she was just being nice.

"Maybe we should first practice the forms before attempting the gates," Tenzin thought. "I admit, I was too hasty. Why don't we go to the training area and practice? Jinora, will you come along please?" Meelo and Ikki were excused to a lesson with a heavily pregnant Pema. Korra headed there with Jinora and Tenzin began, "Unlike other forms of bending, airbending is not confrontational. The point is to be an agent of peace."

"Then what's the point of bending it at all?" she grunted. Tenzin indicated that she should copy his forms and she complied. The movements were smooth like in waterbending, but were less controlled than in firebending. It felt awkward to her.

"Defense. Airbenders never seek fights."

A thought occurred to her, and it was an awful one. "I'm sorry if I'm out of line, but didn't that attitude contribute to their genocide?"

Tenzin continued to have her mimic his forms. His skin prickled under her question, but he opted instead to demonstrate the calmness he wanted her to emulate. "Breathe," he ordered quietly. He gathered his thoughts as Korra demonstrated her knowledge of breathing. It was a fundamental in firebending, the element she had mastered third. "Your question is insensitive," he began. "The genocide was a result of violence and dehumanization. As the Avatar, you cannot afford to take positions that blame those victimized. "

Katara had mentioned Korra's tendency to ask things of this nature. It was a new experience for him. As she nodded and moved on, he knew he handled it well enough. Her forms flowed as she became familiar. She was inexperienced with handling things in a roundabout way as their teachings called. It did not mean she was incapable, but he made a mental note to prepare himself for future frustration.

After that was done, Tenzin congratulated her, "I know this must be difficult for you, but you are doing well regardless. Aang had trouble with earthbending himself. The most difficult element to master is often that which is most opposite to the Avatar's personality." He was trying to encourage her out of negative thoughts, but she seemed discouraged regardless. Tenzin surrendered to the disappointed look on her face, "How about we go watch that… _Pro-Bending_ thing." The words felt awful on his tongue, but seeing her face brighten up again was enough.

They arrived by Satomobile. It was her first time in a vehicle. The ride was bumpy compared to riding on Naga's back and Korra felt a vague nausea grow in her stomach. They crossed the bridge to the stadium, a large oval-shaped construction that hugged Yue Bay. There were people waiting over half an hour to purchase tickets, which had sold out fast to Tenzin's bewilderment. He showed the person in the booth his identification card and purchased tickets to the VIP balcony. "Being in government can have his advantages," he shrugged back at Korra. "Or disadvantages."

"Excuse me, are you the councilman of our district?" came a voice behind them. Korra turned to a lovely looking girl, black wavy hair and brilliant green eyes. She had no occasion to meet others her age and the beauty was intimidating in both poise and posture. The Avatar looked to her attire and back at hers. There was even a different style of _dress_ in the city. There was a lot for her to learn and take in.

"Yes," he replied, not ruffled in the slightest. Korra tried to emulate his posture. "May I help you?"

"My apologies for the interruption. My name is Sato Asami, daughter of Sato Hiroshi." Her voice was soothing and soft, her face and gestures warm and genuine. Korra caught her reflection in the glass doors, deflating under her comparative childishness. Asami was not only a sight to behold, but a fierce contender in the decorum department. "If you'd like, I have space up in our balcony. It's the best view in the house. I would be honored if you joined me."

Tenzin considered it momentarily before Korra answered for him, "YES! I mean, yes, absolutely." Asami noticed her and tilted her head and Korra backtracked. "I'm sorry, I'm Avatar Korra. I'm with Sifu Tenzin."

"The _Avatar_?" she smiled, eyes gleaming.

Korra was encouraged and continued, "I've been dreaming of watching a Pro-Bending match since I was a kid! You have no idea what this means to me…" _There is ceremony to be observed here, Korra_, she reminded herself. She cleared her throat, regaining her dignity, "Uh, if the invitation extends to me, of course."

"It would be my pleasure. You recently arrived here, right?" Korra nodded and Asami's smile widened. She was really pretty. "I thought I caught wind of the news. If it is alright with Councilman Tenzin, I would love to show you around Republic City after the match, and we could eat dinner at Kwong's Cuisine." Though they both maintained that Tenzin had a say in the matter, the truth was that the airbending master had no way to stop the outing. He chuckled as Asami flooded Korra with questions on their way to the balcony.

The match was exciting and the stadium filled with cheer. It featured Korra's favorite rookie team, the Fire Ferrets, and she and Asami shared in their enthusiasm. They both fawned over Mako, though Korra was most impressed with the lightness of Bolin's earthbending. Tenzin looked bored out of his mind, but put on a happy face every time Korra glanced over to him. He analyzed Asami as she interacted with Korra and quirked a brow. Hiroshi's daughter was very unlike her father.

"So councilman," Asami perked during intermission, "I was wondering about the recent Equal Housing Proposal." She was polite and restrained. Regardless of which side she was on, Tenzin had no choice but to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sato. I am not at liberty to discuss such things."

"My apologies, I don't mean to put you on the spot. I just wanted you to know that many in your district support the move."

"I thank you for your support." Korra pursed her lips. It was not the first time she had heard the term "equal" since she arrived. It was a buzz word that popped up everywhere in the past three days. She and Asami chatted for the remainder of the break, but Korra was concerned about the subject. She would need to ask Tenzin about it later.

Tenzin leaned over to Korra as the second half of the match began, "They have modified the traditional forms. See the earthbending boy's feet?" Korra squinted her eyes and nodded, noting that he maintained himself on his toes for most of the match. "That's smart. The firebender maintains himself well within tradition, but note that his forms are far less refined than your own. This is why it is important to practice your fundamentals and listen to your master."

"He's sacrificing footing for a hit!" Korra grinned, pointing excitedly. Tenzin smiled. Perhaps the trip was not as big of a waste as he thought. "Mako is wasting a lot of energy, far more than even Bolin. He's really good at compensating, which is why he tends to hit anyway."

Korra leaned forward and analyzed their moves with a technical perspective. She made mental notes on moves she would make her own or improve. The match was riveting. Mako delivered fierce blows. Bolin was a powerhouse. Hasook was _way _off of his game. Watching the match beat listening to it on the radio. Korra even caught Tenzin having fun a few times, though he regained his composure after a few moments. By the end of it, Tenzin had a bodyguard accompany her and Asami.

Asami was sweet, but she also made Korra feel a little insecure. The Avatar watched her posture and modesty more strictly. She did not want to make a fool out of herself. "So, is this your first time in the city?" Korra nodded, eyes drinking in the scenery. The buildings stretched into the night sky, making her feel a little dizzy. She searched for the stars, feeling muddled when they were nowhere to be seen. "How do you like it so far?"

"This city is beautiful. I would never have imagined it would be this amazing." She pursed her lips, "It's a shame about the stars, though. You can't see them with all of these lights. The moon doesn't look as brilliant as it does at home, either."

"There is definitely a lot of beauty here, but it also has its dark side." Asami looked solemn for the first time, ducking her head. They walked through the park. It was polished, mixed with culture from all four nations. There was a little lake that Naga would love and lights that draped the paths. Part of Korra missed home, but the new place was nice.

They overheard a protester. The man was calling out on his megaphone, something about taking back the city from the benders. Korra twitched at that; "take back?" There were _plenty_ of nonbenders around. "Wow, there's a protest for everything here. I don't understand how you could hate bending; it's the coolest thing in the world."

"No doubt, but people who can't bend are at a huge disadvantage to those who can." Korra turned to her companion, who maintained a friendly face. Even Korra could tell she was trying to level with her; "You'll find that a majority of the poor population are nonbenders because they simply don't have the connections that benders do. Everything is centered around bending, and some insurance companies charge business owners double if they aren't benders."

"That's unfortunate. I had no idea." She was right. The lights were managed manually, maintained by a continuous stream of lightning from firebenders. And how were you supposed to protect yourself without bending? Martial arts could only go so far against a bender, after all. Korra had never given it much thought. Asami's shoulders dropped. She looked relieved, which made Korra curious about why.

"It's okay. Are you getting hungry? Because I am." Korra welcomed the change in conversation, hopping and making fists.

"I am! But it's fancy, right? Am I dressed for the occasion?" Korra looked down at her usual clothes and back at Asami's. "I'm afraid I don't have much in the way of dressy clothes."

Asami looked quizzical for a moment, hand to her chin before saying, "Why don't I treat you to a little welcoming present?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Korra waved her hands. "That's very considerate of you, but no thank you."

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure." Asami took her arm, hooking it in hers, "Come on, I insist."

"Okay, fine," the Avatar grinned. "But next time I'm treating you to some authentic water tribe grub."

Asami was a bit of a surprise. Based on her looks, Korra would have guessed she was more girly, but they had a lot in common. She took Korra to a luxury clothing store by a designer from the Northern Water Tribe. The cuts and textiles were similar to home, but they were very different. Korra pointed out the different hems and lines that indicated the differences to Asami, who was eager to learn. In the end, Korra chose a floor-length silk gown with overt Water Tribe designs.

They had their nails and hair done together, which was uncomfortable for Korra at first, but very relaxing. It felt strange to be pampered and do girly things, but it was definitely not bad. She noticed that many of the people who were serving them were nonbenders. Not that these jobs were degrading, but it was something she detected. Asami made conversation, seeming to know these women personally. Korra did the same with the women servicing her.

They finally drove down to the restaurant in a Satomobile. Asami knew everyone at the restaurant, it seemed, and they greeted her as "Ms. Sato." The atmosphere was dark and comfortable, rich red linens everywhere. They took their seats and she recommended a dish. They had the same thing because Korra did not understand what most of the dishes contained. "So you said you've been in a compound most of your life?" she smiled. "That must have been horrible."

Korra handed their menus to the waiter, "It was boring. Nothing but learning day in and day out. I didn't even have friends." It slipped out and, instead of making fun of her, Asami looked apologetic. "I've never had a girl friend before. I've practically been coddled and in training since I was born. I don't really know my family, either. It's just lonely, I guess."

"It's weird, but I feel like maybe I grew up in a similar way." Asami settled comfortably in her seat, "Private schools, boarding schools, _martial arts training_," she laughed. "There was never any time for me to be me. I think it might have been my dad's way of giving me the opportunities my mom would have wanted for me, but they ended up not being a part of my life at all." She grinned, "Parents, huh?"

"No kidding," Korra grinned. Was that what having a real friend was like? What were the odds. The Avatar did not know what else to say. She pursed her lips before Asami spoke up.

"It might be strange of me to say, but you're a lot more human than I imagined." She giggled, "Of course, I knew you were human. It's just that with all of the different battles here, it's easy to forget that you have your own life to live." Their food arrived, filling the area with its appetizing aroma. It was unidentifiable, but it was delicious. Korra did not know what to say to Asami immediately, but it came to her after the first couple of bites.

"Thank you for that."

That night, Korra was escorted home. Her guard said that Tenzin and family were about to have supper. Korra thanked her and headed into the main building. "Korra, I was just beginning to wonder when you would be coming home," Tenzin smiled. "We are just about to eat. Would you help us set the table?"

Korra nodded, but found herself confused. The children were fighting over who would set up what and Pema was helping cook in the kitchen. A strange sadness overwhelmed her, wondering if this is what a family _really _looked like. Tenzin peaked up as Korra stood, looking bewildered and confused. He motioned his kids over. "Kids, I don't think Korra knows what to do. Why don't you guys give her a chore? And show her where we keep our things."

Ikki nodded eagerly and bolted straight to the Avatar, "Why don't you help us set the table?"

Korra looked confused before Pema handed her plates. Korra set them down awkwardly as she took a seat. Meals were never to be refused, but luckily Pema served her a small portion. Everyone was chatting and talking, but Korra was uncomfortable. She felt like she was invading their space. Jinora and Ikki made it a point to speak with her and ask questions. She relaxed. "So Korra," Tenzin began, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, "now that you've seen the city, I will need to insist that you maintain your focus on your training."

Korra nodded, slurping up some noodles. "I know. I was wondering if you might agree that immersion into city culture is as important as the Air Nomadic culture."

"It's unavoidable that they intermingle. I'm a member of the city council and will be too busy to instruct you most days. But you're a smart girl, Korra; I'll show you the Republic City I know. I won't coddle you or smother you with expectations, but aside from exercising freedom, you have a duty that must be revered above all else."

_No pressure_, she thought. It was hard to be glum. She _did_ have fun.


	3. Impressive Display

Air || 气

**Chapter Three: Impressive Display**

Her first week of airbending training was, to put it lightly, abysmal. She got the hang of the gates when they were stationary, but she would soon be expected to take them on while spinning. She was _not_ eager and hoped to postpone it as long as possible. The meditating was really challenging. Eventually, Korra _sort-of_ napped during the two hours, but felt bad that she might not really understand the point. At least her nails looked the best they ever had.

She joined Jinora and Tenzin in the training area and copied their forms. Korra was anxious, but it seemed she was getting used to the warmer temperatures at last. The one thing that went right was making friends with Asami, the daughter of the man who created the Satomobile. A few thoughts raced at the thought of her, _Mega-empire. Intimidating, but a real sweetheart._ Really, it was just the social anxiety talking. The city only promised more surprises.

Things were not all bad in the training front. Tenzin was nice, if a bit short with her sometimes. His children were a blast. Jinora did not partake in the fun much of the time, being more interested in books, but Meelo and Ikki were hilarious. It was neat that they were so in-tune with their bending, and so fun about it. They chased each other on air scooters, which Korra challenged with ice-skating. Things were great on their off-time.

Asami joined her in the afternoon and they sat in the garden. Everything on the island was designed with serenity in mind, and yet it did nothing but further stress the Avatar. The pressure on her to perform was drawing closer and pressing harder. Korra was reading a text on meditation and giving Naga the best belly-rub of her life. Asami really seemed to like Naga and scratched the back of the polar bear-dog's ear as they chatted.

"Ooh, meditation, huh?" she grinned. "How's that going for you?"

"Does decorum call for me to downplay my issues or lie?" she chuckled with a half-smile. She inhaled and ran her hand through her hair, rereading the last sentence. "It's really not going. So far, there's not much I can do but pretend it's sticking." Naga licked her arm and added a nuzzle. Korra smiled and leaned on her. Naga diffused the stress; she did not know how she would have made it through the week without her.

"Have you told your master?" Asami suggested, finger to her lip in thought. "Tenzin seems like a helpful guy."

"He's great, if really boring. But a really nice teacher." Korra groaned, burying her face in Naga's fur. "I'll never get it. And if I ask him, he'll think I haven't been paying attention at all. But this 'letting go' business really doesn't make any sense to me. Let go of _what_ exactly? And what's an 'earthly tether'?" Asami giggled at her misery. Korra shook her head and laughed too. "This thing needs an annotation STAT. What's going on with you?"

Asami sighed and repositioned herself, crossing her legs, "Not much. My dad's busier than usual and he's given me the gift of more martial arts training." Korra raised an eyebrow and the engineer shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? My dad's paranoid. As non-benders, we're statistically a more vulnerable demographic. I guess I can't blame him too much."

"I really had no idea. You're safe as long as you stick by me though!" Korra puffed her chest, though deflated at a sudden thought, "As long as I'm not required to airbend."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll get it. I was in classical dance before I was suddenly thrust into the world of martial arts. Everything's related somehow and ballet really helped." Asami produced something from her pocket, holding it in front of the Korra's text, "This'll cheer you up; how do you feel about VIP seats and some one-on-one Fire Ferrets time?"

Asami was a genius! Korra could not say no to that! … But Tenzin could. She walked to his office, ready to grovel if necessary. It was strangely messy for someone so intent on order, with scrolls and books strewn on the shelves and stray pens in random places. Tenzin was studying some report, leaning forward from his office chair. Korra sauntered to him, peaking over his shoulder, "_Wow_, that's a long title. 'The Hundred Year War and its Effects on Modern Firebending Citizens.'" Tenzin breathed and forced an elongated sigh.

"Certain things are only the result of intolerance," he responded idly. "How can I help you?"

"Asami bought me a ticket to watch a Pro-Bending match! I was just hoping for your permission." Tenzin spun to her with a look. It was not a bad one, but one that demanded an excuse more valid than 'it would be cool.' Korra brightened at a sudden thought, "I was thinking maybe watching them would give me more ideas on the differences in their styles and airbending."

"No you weren't," he sighed and Korra shirked at his unimpressed face. "I don't want to pressure you, but there are things that aren't going to come easily. I appreciate Asami for trying to cheer you up, but be cognizant of the fact that you need to put your energies in something more lucrative." Korra hung her head and he smiled, "That being said, you _do_ need some cheering up. You did well this week." Her eyes lit up and she nodded, grin wide as could be.

"Thank you, Sifu Tenzin!" She bowed and ran before he could change his mind. Tenzin watched her fly out of the room and smiled, resuming his place in the report.

Pema came in, a cup of hot ginseng tea in her hands. She looked back as Korra sped down the hallway and giggled, "Goodness; she's in a good mood." She handed Tenzin his tea and sat next to him; "You've been very soft on her, haven't you?" she teased him and slapped his shoulder. "For shame, Tenzin!"

Her husband stiffened and sputtered, "I feel like she needs some flexibility. This is her first time away from home and her first time making a friend." He relaxed when Pema smiled, adding, "She is not like our daughters in that regard."

His wife grinned and quirked a brow, "I never thought those words would come out of your mouth." Tenzin raised the teacup to her in a mock-toast. Pema had been quite clear, if not demanding, on her expectations in his training with Korra. "I'm glad you're seeing it my way." They shared a smile as she settled on the couch. She lost her equilibrium and fell onto the cushions. Tenzin left the research and sat with her, propping her feet on his lap and massaged them. "Are you still going to massage my feet when we're older?"

"That _is_ part of the deal," he quipped. Pema threw a pillow at him, both laughing.

Some old guy came to show Korra and Asami the stadium behind the scenes. It was large and nice, but a little dated. The light fixtures were worn and would soon need to be replaced, but the area allowed for some natural lighting. The ceiling was dome shaped with the stadium and was impressive in size. All that was cool, but both girls were only really interested in meeting the Fire Ferrets.

"Mako, Bolin, Hasook, your fans are here." He blinked, "Where's Hasook? Anyway, ladies; enjoy your stay."

Korra and Asami nodded back at the manager and huddled together in sudden shyness. Bolin introduced himself first, "Hello, ladies! My name is Bolin. This is my brother, Mako. Hasook might be running late." Bolin was an inviting, black-haired green-eyed guy. Definitely more so than his brother, Mako, who barely waved at the girls. Not that either of them were abated in their admiration.

Mako was _way_ cuter in person. He was tall, his hair was stylish, and he had the dreamiest brooding face. Korra waved at him shyly and he blew her off with a huff. Her admiration quickly shriveled to irritation, "_Rude_," she muttered. Bolin smiled and laughed nervously at his brother's anti-social behavior.

"Sorry, ladies. My brother's kind of, um… _Shy_. Not a big talker, right Mako?" He was clearly trying to cover for Mako's behavior. Korra was sympathetic. At least Bolin seemed like a cool enough guy.

Next to her, Asami was more indignant. Korra was discovering that the tall beauty held many expectations and would be vocal when a certain threshold was crossed. Asami frowned, eyebrows furrowed, "You could be nicer." It sounded like a suggestion, but it was really a threat. Korra and Bolin shirked at her expression, but Mako took one look at her and turned into putty.

"O-oh, um," he stuttered. "Yeah. Sorry." Suddenly he was _way_ nicer. Korra huffed. Asami was not someone to trifle with in presence or word. Still, it hurt that Mako was so disinterested. Korra had never really been attracted to anyone, not that she had the chance. Rejection kind of stung and hurt her pride.

The mood changed in the room. Bolin invited them to sit and talk about themselves. While Mako was more uninviting, Bolin made it a point to be amiable. "Well, ladies. We're happy to have you here. The Fire Ferrets appreciate your support! Anything in particular you want to know? I'm a real challenger in the stadium," Bolin mused. "Mako's good and all, but he lacks my sense of _passion_."

"Yeah, whatever, Bo." He allowed himself to grin, stealing glances at Asami whenever he could. "Sorry about before. What are your names?"

Asami's eyes slid over to him and she frowned. Korra wondered what exactly she was seeing when she said with a sharpened tone, "Sato Asami. You've heard of my dad, I'm sure." _Oh_, the Avatar mused. She decided to give it a try.

"Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. Avatar; might ring a bell."

The surprise on their faces was satisfying. Korra would have to try to pull that card more often. Mako hung his head, "I'm sorry. Then my fumble was really disrespectful." _Way to screw up, pretty boy,_ Korra chuckled. Asami would _never_ stand for that.

"Why?" Asami asked. "You should treat people with respect regardless of whether they have titles or power."

He nodded, having no further excuses. Asami pursed her lips; he was not a bad guy, but rough around the edges. She hoped. "You're right. I'm really just angry with Hasook," he explained. "He's been really unreliable recently. Sorry for taking it out on you guys." He bounced his feet, leaning over his knees. "That and we need a sponsor to continue competing here. I know it doesn't excuse my rudeness, but it's the truth."

"I could fill in," Korra suggested. "I'm an excellent waterbender, if I do say so myself."

"And my dad could sponsor you guys," Asami chirped. "I love your spirit in the stadium. It would be my pleasure to introduce you. Of course, you'd have to ask my dad yourselves."

"Really?" Bolin swooned, jumping to his feet with a big grin. "You are amazing! You have no idea what this means to us. Good," Bolin said breathlessly. He turned to Korra "Why don't you don our uniform? We're starting soon. I'll go over the basics."

Korra knew the rules of the matches already, having been an avid fan since she was little. It was still nice having a refresher. She turned back to look at Mako and Asami talking. Of course he would like her. She was friendly and smart and had a graceful way about her. She heard him apologize again and recognized how much influence Asami held. She was a natural leader and Korra wanted to emulate her.

What she agreed to did not hit Korra until she stepped onto the stadium. The crowd was daunting. Korra's social anxiety weighed her down as she almost wobbled to the middle of the ring. She had never been under the scrutiny of so many people and she felt like she was being tested. Korra hated tests.

The Fire Ferrets took their stances, facing down the opposing team. Korra snapped out of her nervousness and felt right at home; fights were comforting and she was good at them. She recounted the rules in her head, beginning to feel confident until Mako decided to be a jerk again. "Don't do anything, Avatar. Just try not to get in the way or get knocked out of the ring."

Korra scoffed, "Whatever, captain." _Like I'd take orders from a jerk like you_.

The bell rung and Korra shot a torrent of water, blasting a player out of the ring. The most satisfying part was watching Mako's face. She quipped to him, "Oh, I'm _sorry_ captain; didn't mean to steal your spotlight. The name's _Korra_, by the way, in case you missed it." Mako frowned and refocused, forced to eat his crap. Korra would rather compromise her sportsmanship than let him dictate her actions.

The Fire Ferrets barraged the opposite team. The first match was fairly easy, but the fighting style felt awkward to Korra. She was used to and was fond of the over-the-top moves and flashiness. There was no time for that at all. The counter flashed the seconds and she could hear fans making comments about her. An earth disk came flying and she could not dodge it. It hit her in the side and she lost her balance and fell back to their middle ring.

She gripped her side as the referee called it. It made her lose her breath and stung hard through her armor. The opposite team knew an advantage when they saw it and focused on her. Korra bit back her frustration and dodged to the best of her ability. Mako and Bolin, interested in maintaining the match's equilibrium, tried to block attacks directed at her. Korra did her best with the quick shots she was afforded.

Korra spotted a furious-looking Tenzin in the bleachers at the worst possible moment. She stumbled and another disc sent her toppling to the final ring. She grunted when the referee called it and slammed her fists onto the stadium. The fighting style was too quick for her and Tenzin's presence did not make it any easier. Then a thought occurred to her; _my__ airbending training_. _No, no… That's crazy… Isn't it?_

The bell rang and Bolin settled into the middle ring. Mako soon joined him and the other team advanced. The seconds passed her slowly. She thought through and steadied her breathing. _Let go._ Korra took that time to calm her heartbeat and abandoned her frustration.

The movements ensconced her in calm. The circular motions allowed for natural avoidance and she seemingly danced around the opposite team's shots. Bolin was blown off of the stadium and only she and Mako remained. He was beaten into the final ring with her and, just as Korra thought, the opposite team became fatigued by the constant attacks. It gave her just the opening she needed to target them where their balance would suffer most.

Beside her, Mako fought his disbelief as Korra forced the other two off of the stadium. They won. The Fire Ferrets had the opportunity to advance to the finals. The Avatar breathed, suddenly understanding the importance of "letting go." Her victory was, of course, amazing, but she was more taken aback by the lightness in her body. She looked up at Tenzin, who was smiling back at her. The crowd cheered.

When they arrived backstage, Asami came up and hugged her, "You were _amazing_! And guess what?" She said lowly. "I asked Mako out and he said yes!" Korra grinned the best she could. She was happy, but it stung. Meanwhile, she ducked her head and scuttled to Tenzin waiting for her outside.

His gaze was severe. She did not remember ever feeling the need to duck her head before, but the weight of his disappointment was beyond her capacity to brave. "Sorry, it's not a commitment," she began. "They needed and waterbender, and who better than me?"

"You did well and honored your training." He said nice things, but his face indicated that he was not happy. Tenzin inhaled, setting a hand on her shoulder, "I know you're eager to experience the world, but you need to be more serious about your lessons." Korra nodded. "I am responsible for your safety. However, I understand if you want variations in your style. You are free to tutor with others on Air Temple Island, if you wish."

Korra hopped, "Thank you, Sifu Tenzin!" She undulated like a little girl and set off to the lockers. Ideas filled her head and thoughts of having Mako and Bolin tutor her made her heart race. She changed out of the uniform and relayed her master's permission to the others. After a shower, a quick change, and farewells, she met her master at the stadium entrance.

"I need you to come with me," Tenzin mumbled softly. They climbed into a Satomobile and set out. "I want you to meet someone important, but there are also things you need to see." Korra nodded, but her eyes were still fixed on the city lights and the architecture. It was more incredible every time she looked.

"Is that a statue of Sokka?!" she squealed. She poked the window excitedly as Tenzin turned at nodded.

"Yes, he had donated to create this cultural center. A statue of Suki sits at the Earth Nation Cultural Center; of Zuko at the Fire Nation Cultural Center; and my mother's is at the orphanage she founded. Toph's is at the Police Headquarters, where we're going." It was hard not to be impressed. "Back to the matter at hand, you will see patches of areas of people in poverty. They tend to be people without bending abilities."

"I never thought about it, but it makes sense. Asami told me about how they have less job opportunities."

"It's an unfortunate side-effect of industrialization. Of course, they are joined only by firebenders." Firebenders? That was unexpected, considering they _were_ benders. She looked back at him and asked why. "The nation had caused a great deal of destruction during the 100 Year War. The land Republic City sits upon was an occupied territory. These are wounds that have yet to close. Firebenders tend to work in jobs requiring heavy labor."

"It seems like people don't know how to forgive."

"And that's part of your immersion in airbending. While the other great nations have their merits, their philosophies do not hinge upon compassion in the same way that the Air Nomads taught. I'm glad you recognize that forgiveness is a part of the healing process, but what more would help?"

"It's hard to say," Korra chewed on her lip. "Well, off the record and with an uninformed opinion, I think… This land was stolen from the Earth Nation, but many people live here now. It would be unfair to kick them out when they've built their lives here." She pondered. "Are you thinking of re-declaring this land Earth Kingdom territory?"

"That was the initial plan. It would be considered Earth Kingdom territory and function under its major rules of law, but also ruled by a different form of government. You've read about the Harmony Restoration Movement, yes?" Korra nodded, vaguely remembering it. "That was the best compromise we could find. Eventually, the land was given up to the fifth nation. There are still remnants of the discrimination to this day."

The car stopped and Tenzin and Korra headed into the police station. Toph's statue towered over her. "Lin Beifong is rough around the edges," Tenzin began. "She is the best chief of police this city has had." They sat in the waiting area with people who looked like they had struggled in many ways. Korra's knees pressed together. Her master stood and she joined him, looking for the woman, "Lin, it's a pleasure to see you."

"I see you're as casual as ever, councilman," she spoke formally. She was tall and stood with such discipline that Korra felt like pudding by comparison. The city was just _filled _with intimidating and admirable women. "What's the occasion?"

"I would like you to meet Avatar Korra."

Korra ducked her head and looked up to Chief Beifong. Her eyes were fiercer than her posture. Lin outstretched her hand and shook the Avatar's. Korra tried not to wince under the strength, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. Unfortunately, I cannot attend to you very long. I'm busy with recent events."

"Understood," he nodded. "I hope we can discuss current events at a more opportune time." It was weird that Tenzin, somehow, could not get to what he wanted to talk about with Korra. She grabbed a newspaper and the first page's headline was about some bombing. She slid her eyes over to Tenzin. It seemed like a pretty heavy topic. Were Avatars supposed to deal with that sort of thing?

Air Temple Island was filled with laughter when they arrived. Pema and the children were looking through photographs of Korra as a child, from infant to when she was taken in for training. She looked back at Tenzin and the Avatar with tears in her eyes. Probably from laughing too hard. "Oh, Tenzin! Korra!" A giggle-fit as Meelo mimicked a face. "I'm so sorry for the noise. These arrived for you from your parents. You were such a cute baby!"

Korra glided around the sofa to the floor. There were so many; she had no idea they existed. There were many of when she was an infant. The happy faces on her parents made her nauseous again. Her breathing deepened and she panicked; "Sorry, I need to be excused. I'll look through these later."

Pema looked up at her as she left. She sifted through the photographs, which transitioned from family shots to those taken at the O.W.L. Compound. She readjusted herself, weighed down by the largest belly she'd ever had during pregnancy and continued to sift. Beyond Korra's hilarious antics was a disturbing trend. Pema was trained in child development and psychology and things were becoming more blatant.

Korra with her parents did not look like a child with their loving caretaker. As the years passed, their distance became more apparent with the space she took from them. Photographs of her with her parents showed another disturbing trend. Tears, which were not abnormal, but she would lie on the carpet instead of her mother or father's arms. Then when she was photographed with Katara and the familial connection would make its appearance again.

She pursed her lips and went back to the early photos with her parents. Pema motioned Tenzin over with a furrowed brow, "We need to talk."


	4. Never Alone

Air || 气

**Chapter Four: Never Alone**

_New growth cannot exist_

_Without first the destruction of the old_

"Let go of your earthly tether…"

She breathed and flowed into her next form. The art of airbending seemed to be all about breath, even more so than firebending. _Duh,_ she thought, but the detail helped. Her steps depended on them. She opened her eyes with respiration. Her body felt lighter and she switched directions. _Am I finally getting it?_ Her heart leapt at the thought and she forced it. Korra flinched the moment she messed up and stomped. "DAMN IT! Why can't I get it?"

Tenzin sighed, thumb and index finger to his brow. _Her fits are getting more frequent_. "You _need_ to watch your language and be _patient_."

"I **am** being patient! I'm being so patient my _butt_ fell asleep 20 minutes ago!" She groaned and ran her hands though her hair. "It has been _two weeks_, Sifu Tenzin. _Two weeks _and I still can't airbend!"

He folded his arms with a grimace, his lips twitching. "I understand your concern, but it's clear that airbending will take time for you to master."

"Are you not listening? I'm the _Avatar_. This should come just as easily as the other elements, and it _hasn't_. So, I figure—you want to know what I figure?" Tenzin did not look amused and raised a brow. She wavered for a moment, but then exhaled with an intense frown, "I figure I can't airbend because I don't _need_ it!"

They both stood frozen for a moment. Tenzin was dumbfounded by the declaration and raised an eyebrow, "That was exceptionally immature." Korra wilted.

"Yes. Yes, that _was_ immature. You want to know why?" She raised her arms, smiling sarcastically, "It's because I _am_ immature. I'm not some spiritual guru that can fly or even walk through some stupid spinning gates without being hit. I'm a teenage girl—"

"—Trained in and master of three other elements." He said it with his "final" tone that she could not challenge. "And the Avatar, as you so aptly pointed out. You do not have the luxury of quitting." She huffed and crossed her arms. He remembered Pema's talk from the night before. Tenzin picked up the books and shrugged, "I am ending your training for today, Korra. You will come back tomorrow ready to build on today's progress. That is all I ask from you."

She hated when he took the high road. Korra grunted and stomped again, crossing her arms. Tenzin did not get it; airbending was impossible. Maybe she could _move_ like an airbender, but she was really faking it. Even _she_ knew that is was not enough. She looked for Naga in the garden, found her, and sat with her.

"Rough day again, girl. Emphasis on _again._" Korra lean on Naga's shoulder, instantly calmed by her. Korra wrapped her arm over her back and scratched her ear. She was glad she still had Asami's invitation to hang out. "Let's head out, Naga. I need some time away from this place." _And I won't tell Tenzin to spite him_, she smiled vindictively. Korra hopped on Naga's back and set off.

Asami's estate was almost obscene in size, even from a distance. Korra walked through the cast iron gates and was led inside into the grand entrance. It looked like a castle. She felt too common to be in the building. The place practically _sparkled_ and there were columns. _Columns. _A butler showed her to where Asami, Mako, and Bolin were enjoying themselves. It was a pool in the "west wing." _Her house has wings_, she cried.

Bolin was the first to spot her. He made a giant spectacle, turning Asami and Mako's attention. Bolin almost glowed as he flowed to the edge. His excitement to see her was validating and Korra waved. He eagerly climbed out of the pool, making a huge splash about it. "Hey, Korra! We were just talking about you!" _Oh, no._

"Oh, hey Bolin. Asami, Mako," she nodded. The pool was beautiful too. The water looked so lovely and it sparkled. It did not smell like dead fish like the bay. She could almost feel the water calling to her. She forgot how much she liked it. Korra spied what looked to be a lionturtle statue and skylights. There were seats for sunbathing and more columns. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Asami giggled, wading toward the stairs out of the pool. "I was just telling them they couldn't take you in a fight." Korra smiled, immediately relaxing. It was nice to have someone who believed in her. "I have an extra swimsuit, if you want to swim."

"Sure! It's been too long since I've swam." And it really had. A pang of homesickness hit her right in the chest. _Never thought I'd miss it_, she mused.

Asami walked to her, dripping in water as she excused herself with Korra. Asami linked arms and took her through sliding doors into an obscenely nice locker room. It had cushions, a vanity with lights surrounding it like those used by actresses, and plush bathrobes for the taking. She led her to the giant closet and grinned. "You would not _believe_ how into you Bolin is!"

The Avatar laughed nervously, "Yeah?" _How big is this locker room?!_

Asami sifted through some swimsuits and picked a black and blue bikini. "Totally! He's so transparent about it, the cutie." She bounced a little on her heels, "It's not in the creepy way, either. He thinks you're really cool." She stepped around the wall as Korra changed. "And Mako is seriously sweet. To me, anyway. I feel like he's kind of insecure, not malicious. I won't let him be rude to you, though; don't worry. "

"You're sweet. Thanks." She finished changing and they went out to swim. Mako had enough and was sitting on the edge. She tried to break the ice with a friendly "how's Pro-Bending," but he chose to be super rude anyway.

"Hey Mako," Asami called out from nearby, "that's my friend. You're going to be respectful."

"Sorry." His entire demeanor changed in a snap. He answered with short, non-committal remark that Korra ignored in turn. _Jerk_.

It had been far too long since she had enjoyed swimming. It was like a second home to her. The water was nice, on the warmer side. She dove in and enjoyed the sensation. It took her back to when her parents first showed her how to swim. Korra made it more difficult by bending the water and splashing her parents more than necessary. Senna and Tonraq bended as well, showing her smaller versions of their best moves. Her dad's octopus form made her laugh. Her mom's water tornado left her in awe.

She swam all the way to the bottom and stayed there for a bit. Katara had been the one to show her how to enhance her swimming. "Bend the currents around you," she said. It was more advanced than her abilities at the time, but in some small way, it helped her appreciate the element. Bolin tapped her shoulder and pointed up with a bubbling grin. Korra smirked and bended the water around her, spinning her way up to the surface.

Bolin was swept in the current and lost control on the way up. He laughed when he reached the surface, whirling around with the remaining current. "_That_ is so cool!"

Korra shrugged, "Thanks."

He slowed to a stop and swam to her, "So, _Avatar_. That must be a pretty cool gig, right?"

"A little boring, actually. It's like being stuck in school all the time." It was weird that people thought it would be different… Unless she was seeing it wrong. Bolin buoyed in his excitement.

"Oh, but you have fancy houses and stuff, right? And you're rich and tutored by _amazing_ people? That sounds spectacular to me."

"I don't have any money, but yeah. I've always had someone taking care of me."

"I'd say that's quite wealthy," said Mako. His tone was not nearly as sour as his face.

Korra was about to shout something back when Bolin pulled her aside, "Don't mind him. We lost our parents when we were really young… to a firebender. We were poor and had to scrape by for what we had. Still kinda do. He's really a good guy at heart, but he dislikes it when people seem unappreciative of what they have." Bolin put his hands together, pleading, "Don't take it personally."

"Oh," suddenly all the comebacks she had prepared seemed rather mean. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Bolin responded with an understanding smile. Korra realized at that moment that she had altogether been ignoring Bolin, despite her best intentions. When she glanced back at Mako, Asami was speaking with him with sympathy.

Still, even though she knew that he and Asami were together, she could not overcome her jealousy. She felt lonely. _Not now_, she scolded herself. She was supposed to be having fun, but everything put together made her feel really… alone. "Hey, Asami," Korra started, wading toward her, "thank you for inviting me, but is it okay if I leave early? I kind of want to keep working on my forms."

Asami blinked, her lips a slight frown, "Aww, so soon? Of course, come back any time. Good luck."

"I'll walk you home!" Bolin offered with enthusiasm.

"That's really not necessary," she chuckled.

"Then how about to the road? I'm a pretty good bodyguard, if I do say so myself." Korra shrugged with a smile and left to change. She took the opportunity to calm herself down. She did not want to ruin her friend's gathering with her pity party. She met Bolin and they walked out, "Oh, have you met Pabu yet?" he asked, raising a fire ferret up to her.

"How cute," she scratched his ears. "Nice to meet you, Pabu." Pabu crawled up her arm and rested on her shoulder. He was super soft and _so_ tiny. It reminded her of when Naga was a pup. Korra opened the door, "Bolin, Pabu, meet Naga." Bolin gawked, looking back and forth between Naga and Korra.

"Your best friend is a polar bear dog?" Bolin beamed. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks for walking me out, but there's no need to see me home. As you can see," she smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

"You? Me? Hang out?" he sputtered. "Yes! That would be _so_ cool!"

"You keep saying that," Korra pointed out. Her tone became sour against her volition. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?_ Naga nuzzled her hand. "Sorry, Bolin. That sounded mean." Looking up at Bolin, he did not seem offended. Pabu hopped to his arm and Bolin rested against the wall.

"I do, don't I? I can be kind of over-the-top. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, not uncomfortable. I guess I'm just surprised that anyone would think that. I mean, I'm here for airbending training and it's like a whole other thing for me and I'm really sucking at it. Like, big time." _I'm babbling_, she realized. "Wow, that was… Sorry. I guess I'm just not feeling myself and you're really nice. I don't know if I've been my best around you so far."

Bolin listened and was quiet for a while. He smiled after a bit and shrugged, "It sounds like a lot of pressure. I can't imagine how hard it is learning a _fourth _element! I only know one!" He chuckled, "Honestly, though, I'm not going to judge you for having a hard time. I'm here if you ever need to unwind."

"Thank you," she said, bowing her head. Hearing those words felt like taking off half the weight of her responsibilities. "I'll take you up on it. How about the afternoon after tomorrow?" He nodded. Korra smiled and rode back to Air Temple Island.

Korra chewed her noodles at dinner. It was funny to see how her teeth-grinding freaked out Meelo. She was chewing on a different thought, though. Hearing about Mako and Bolin's parents affected her, somehow. She was beginning to see a different side of bending, one that was removed from the flashiness and the tricks she had loved to show off. She must have looked sad because Pema asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she smiled. She slurped the remaining broth and set her bowl down, her brow furrowed. She looked at Tenzin, who was thoroughly enjoying his seaweed noodles. _That's right… He's at least partially from my culture. _In that case, maybe he would know. "Sifu Tenzin, is firebending considered the most dangerous type of bending?"

He paused and dabbed his lips with a napkin. He considered what she was saying. "Are you asking because it is the second element with which you most identify?" Korra cast her gaze downward and nodded. "Most consider it purely destructive, but my father tells it differently. The true nature of firebending is, as he said, 'life and industry; comfort and creativity.' Destructive if left on its own, yes, but control is key." Tenzin felt satisfied with that, but Pema cleared her throat.

"If I may be excused, I'd like to finish today's exercise alone?" Korra looked a little grim. Tenzin nodded.

Pema waited until Korra left out of earshot, "Could you have _mucked_ that up a little more?"

Tenzin was baffled, "What?" Pema scoffed, rolling her eyes and hoisting herself up. He looked between his wife and a disappointed looking Jinora. "_What_?"

Korra finished and sat on her windowsill, overlooking the bay with Naga's head on her lap. The cold air felt like home. The city lights sparkled over the surface, swaying with the waves. She pet Naga's head, missing everything from the Southern Water Tribe. She thought to write home a week ago and forgot. She pursed her lips. Did her parents miss her? Naga whined and she smiled, petting her.

Then she wondered why she was having thoughts like that at all. It might have been her first time so far from her country, but it was not unlike most of the other years. She never saw her parents except between breakthroughs in her bending.

She jumped at a loud _thump _outside her door. She bolted when she heard Pema moan and slid her door open. Pema was slumped against the wall and her ankle was at an angle. "Pema! Are you okay?"

"Fine," she tried to smile and get back on her feet. She slipped the moment she put pressure on her ankle, "Ow! I'm fine." She balanced herself as best she could and winced when she put weight on her foot. Korra took her arm over her shoulders and carefully raised her. "I actually came here to make sure you're okay. Tenzin's great and all, but he is like his uncle in an abysmal lack of tact. "

"I'm okay." She helped Pema sit on her bed as she fetched water from her pouch. She concentrated healing. Pema smiled under the glow.

"Who taught you about healing?"

"Katara—well, first Katara. Then it was Sifu Kya who filled in the gaps. She's the best healer."

"Well, I don't know what you're doing, but my ankle doesn't hurt anymore." Pema inhaled, arms rested on her belly. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me manage this place? After your airbending training, of course. My feet swell terribly these days."

"I wouldn't mind." Pema smiled and indicated she sit in front of her. Korra complied as Pema undid her wolf tails. Korra tensed momentarily; no one but Senna and Katara had done her hair before bedtime, and it had been a long time since. Pema hummed quietly, parting her hair in threes. Korra relaxed.

"You have beautiful hair. Water Tribe women are always so beautiful." Korra felt Pema's fingers run over her scalp. It felt soothing, kind of like when she was small. It also reminded her of her first manicure. She glanced at her nails, the polish already chipping away. There was a reason she could not keep them pretty. Pema pulled her hair back and began a braid. It made Korra think of her mom.

"Did my parents send anything else with those pictures?"

"I left the letter on your bookcase." Korra nodded as Pema finished the braid. "You make me so proud. I know you're having a hard time with your training so far from home, but I see you trying. Let me know if I can help, okay?"

"I will. Thank you, Pema." Pema hugged her. Korra leaned on her and closed her eyes. Weirdly, there was less anxiety in her heart. She could really have a home here with so many people to count on.

Pema left to get the kids ready for bed. Korra said goodnight and glanced to the envelope tucked between two books. It daunted her and suddenly her legs did not want to work. "It's not going to read itself," she muttered, getting up. Korra opened the letter and began reading. They provided a photo of when she was a baby. It felt nice to read their words, but she had not gotten much else from them over the years. Her room soon began to feel vast. She turned on her radio, setting the volume lower and listened to the broadcast.

"_Equalists have striked again! Amid the massive protests last week, protesters broke into small businesses and looted! There is talk that Equalists might actually be conspiring with the Triple Threat Triad. It appears to me that their demands are distractions from the group's violent tendencies. Chief Beifong has refused to comment on the situation. Meanwhile, the Avatar is in Republic City and has yet to act on behalf of peace. Word is that she is training here to master her final element. Is her lack of action acceptable? What side will she choose—_"

Korra shut it off. There were too many things on her mind to think.

In another room in another part of the city, a tall, thin man shut the radio at the same time. He registered the words, not with anxiety like Korra, but with anger. His eyes narrowed and followed a map on the wall. He turned to the figure behind him. "Amon, how should we handle this?"

"The Avatar's early arrival is no matter," he said, his deep tenor resonating in the small room. Amon's eyes scanned the map, his arms locked behind him. He debated to himself with a rigid attention compared to the Lieutenant. He smiled behind his mask. "Send a message to the others. Our plan needs to be augmented."


End file.
